The Treasure Chest
by skittery's bad mood
Summary: A series of shorts, mostly written out of boredom...Just a whole bunch of newsies doing a whole bunch of silly nonsense...be prepared to laugh...
1. Of History Notes and Oprah

Disclaimer: I don't own newsies, sadly.

A/N- this first drabble is by Skitts. I, SPECS, personally think it is hilarious! So I decided that Skitts was going to have these couple things in the story:

Specs and Skittery

The line, "Would somebody please kill that fly?"

Of History Notes and Oprah

Specs is the biggest nerd I have ever laid eyes on. He reads math books for fun, and get this, he actually understands them!

Right now he's got his nose stuck in some book called, "Flatland" and it's all about these little shapes that move around and talk to each other and stuff. He's been trying to explain to me that it's all about hierarchy and acceptance, but really, how many squares do _you_ know that have feelings?

"It's not talking literally, Skitts. The shapes are figurative representations of us."

"Hey! I ain't no square!" I hold up a fist to show him that I'm not messing around. I am armed.

"I never said _you_ were a square, stop being so sensitive."

It's a good thing I can control my temper, otherwise, he'd be on the ground crying like a little baby, he's capable of it, I know.

He goes back to his book, thank goodness. I don't have to listen to his stupid metaphors anymore and I go over to sit on the couch. Its four o'clock which means Oprah is on. Not that I watch it or anything...okay, I do, but only because she has such cool hair.

"Turn that off please, Skittery."

Specs hasn't even looked up from his book. I smirk and then turn it up louder.

"Please!" he yells.

"What? I can't hear you! The TV's too loud!"

Picking on Specs is fun. It would be more fun if our other roommate, Snitch was here, but he works until six. So it's just Specs, me, and Oprah.

I ignore Specs' begging and focus on the important stuff, right Oprah's hair.

"That's it!" Suddenly, Specs is sitting on me trying to pry the remote out of my hand.

"Aw come on, Specs. Cant ya go read at Dutchy's or something?"

"There are too many distractions at Dutchy's place, _not_ that there aren't any here." He rips the remote free of my grasp and then puts it in his pocket, which makes me laugh because the remote is so big, and his pocket is so...well, not.

There's a knock on the door at five and I open it 'cause Specs is _so_ interested in his stupid book.

"Dutchy!" I say when the door opens and finally Specs shows signs of life by looking up.

"Hey Skittery," he says shoving a notebook at me. "You forgot to go to history again," he said.

"Dang, I _knew_ I was forgetting something." I move aside and let Dutchy in. Dutchy makes a bee line for Specs and the two start up in a "deep philosophical discussion that's too thought provoking for you, Skittery, so please, go away."

I consider beating the both up for a second, but if I beat up Specs, Dutchy won't let me copy his notes, and if I beat up Dutchy, well, he wont have any notes and I just make up my mind to go to Snoddy's house to beat _him_ up, (hey, he likes it!) When there's another knock at the door, finally I'm beginning to feel like a freaking butler as I pull the door open.

"Snoddy! I was just thinkin' about you, pal!" I drape my arm over his shoulder and lead him inside.

"I just came to drop this off, Skitts." He shoved a notebook at me just like Dutchy had. "You forgot to go to art history again."

"Dang, that's two out of five."

"Will somebody please kill that fly already?" Dutchy shrieked suddenly.

"The truth is, Dutchy, there is no fly." Specs says, and that leads them on another philosophical tirade and I turn to Snoddy and roll my eyes.

"Wanna go catch a movie?"

"Yeah."

So after I get my coat (It's cold outside, why _else_ would I need one?) we step out into the hallway and there's Itey.

"Hey guys," he says and shoves a folder into my chest.

"Now what did I forget to go to?" I ask.

"Ancient civilization."

"I _take_ that class?"

"Yeah. You're getting an A, too. Great essay by the way."

"Come on Skitts." Snoddy grabs my arm and pulls me away from Itey, who looks sad for a moment.

"Snoddy?" I say as we step out into the cool night air.

"What?"

"I don't remember writing an essay.

A/N- So that was Skitts cuter little drabble! Yay! Don't forget to review for this chapter!


	2. The Picture

Disclaimer-I don't own Newsies either.

A/N- Ok, so now it's SPECS turn to write the drabble. Here is what Skitts wanted in it:

Itey and either Pie Eater, Bumlets, or Snitch

A vacuum cleaner

Knitting needles

Checkered boxer shorts

And the line "Itey, why do you have a picture of me in your wallet?"

The Picture

"Itey, why do you have a picture of me in your wallet?" Snitch asked pulling out a picture of himself.

Itey threw down his knitting needles and grabbed it from him, "That's not you, Snitch; it's me when I was ten!" he shouted and put it into his pocket.

"But that was my 'Got Cheese' shirt." Snitch said cocking an eyebrow at his roommate.

"What are you doing in there anyways?" Itey grumbled and snatched the wallet from his friend.

"I took it when you were vacuuming, I needed money." Snitch shrugged.

"You know Snitch, it isn't always about you, you know." Itey scolded grabbing the vacuum cleaner that he had left in the middle of the room when he saw his knitting needles and was reminded that he still needed to make Snitch some checkered boxer shorts for his birthday. "You see a good looking guy in a picture and you automatically think it's you." He shoved the vacuum in the closet.

"I'm sorry," Snitch said slowly, "so can I have some money now?"

Itey growled, "What do you need money for?"

Snitch looked around and shrugged, "Pizza?"

Itey grinned, "Alright then, get me three!" He pulled thirty bucks out of his pocket and handed it to Snitch. Snitch clapped a hand on Itey's shoulder and then left the room.

Itey sighed, relieved, "that was a close one." He said and placed the picture of Snitch back into his wallet.

A/N- Please don't forget to review for SPECS. Sorry it was a little short, but Skitts had to go to work so we had less than fifteen minutes to work. ï


	3. Twitching Legs and all

Disclaimer- Don't own any of Newsies.

A/N- Another genius drabble by Skitts!

Twitching Legs and All

Blink was laughing hysterically when Mush entered their small apartment and dropped his backpack onto the kitchen table. "What's so funny?" he demanded, his hands on his hips.

The question made Blink laugh even harder and Mush began to fear his friend was going to fall out of his chair. He waited for a few minutes, during which time he poured himself a glass of apple juice and settled down on the couch beside the chair where his hysterical friend was chocking on his laughter.

"What. Is. So. Funny?"

"Dude! I had calc. with Skittery today..." he started laughing again.

"Oh, that's freaking hilarious. Glad you told me. Need anything; I'll be in my room." Mush stood but Blink grabbed his arm.

"Dude, I'm _so_ not done with the story." His laughter had subsided substantially but his grin remained.

"So finish it already."

"So there was this spider crawling on my desk-"

Mush shuddered, "you killed it, right?"

"Stop interrupting. Nope, I did somethin' better."

"What could possibly be better than killing a spider? Oh wait, you pulled all of its legs off and watched it squirm in agony and then-"

"Mush. Stop. Okay, you know how Skittery likes his Dr. Pepper, right?" Blink started laughing again.

Mush suddenly put two and two together, "oh Blink, you didn't," Mush gasped, disgusted.

"I did."

"And Skittery actually drank it?"

"Twitching legs and all."

"That. Is. Disgusting."

"I know. I'm brilliant." Blink launched himself into another fit of merciless laughter.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Blink's laughter ceased abruptly. "Crap," he said.

"What's wrong? You think the spider's ghost is here to haunt you?" Mush laughed at his own joke.

"That wasn't even remotely funny." Blink began searching frantically for a place to hide.

"What are you so scared of all of the sudden?"

"I did something stupid."

"You mean, besides putting a spider in Skittery's drink, or was there something else?"

There was another loud knock at the door followed by an annoyed voice, "I know you're in there!"

"What's going on?" Mush hissed.

"I sorta maybe mentioned the whole spider thing to Skitt's girlfriend."

"So?"

"So, she's deathly afraid and totally allergic to spiders and so now, she won't go near him, cause she thinks the spider is in his blood stream and-"

_Pound, pound, pound_. "I can hear voices! Open the door, Blink!" It was most definitely Skittery's voice.

Blink ducked behind the couch. "Tell him I'm not here."

Mush nodded and strolled to the door. He pulled it open casually.

"It's about freaking time, Mush. Where's Blink?"

"What do you want Blink for?"

"I need his calc. notes."

"Oh. Hey, how are things going with your girlfriend by the way?"

Skittery shrugged, "We broke up, something about how I'm bad for her health or something...I never know what she's sayin'...so, Blink?"

"Right, Heya...Blink?"

The two boys watched Blink's blond head appear from the other side of the sofa, "no worries, Mush. I found it."

"Found what?"

Blink strolled casually toward them and placed something in Mush's hand. Mush opened his hand, shrieked and threw the offending object aside, "excuse me, I have to go wash this now."

Mush walked away, scowling and Blink turned to Skittery. He shrugged and then to appease Skittery's confusion he explained, "It was a Cheetoh, he dropped it back there last week and...he has a sort of phobia of stale things...anyways, calc notes, right?"

"Wrong." Skittery's face went dark as he clenched his fist. He pulled Blink away from the door and slammed it shut behind them.

A/N- hehehe...don't forget to review! Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Elevators and halloween

Disclaimer- same as always, don't own anything made by Disney.

A/N- This story is by SPECS

Elevators and Halloween

Blink and Itey entered into the deserted elevator. Blink mumbled something and hit the bottom to go up with his fist.

I don't like elevators." Itey growled and glared at his friend.

Blink turned, "I am not walking up anymore of those stupid stairs!" he yelled.

"We only had to get to the twentieth floor, and we were already on twelve!" Itey yelled back.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Blink grumbled and leaned against the wall.

"You can say that again." Itey narrowed his eyes at the boy and stuck out his tongue at Blink's back.

"I saw that Itey." Blink said.

"I didn't do anything!" Itey said defensively.

"The walls in here are made of mirrors!"

Itey looked around and coughed, "like I didn't know that already!"

"Let's just get up there and then get out." Blink said as the elevator level dinged to fifteen.

Itey sighed and tapped his fingers on the wall nervously.

"Will you stop making noise; you're giving me a head ache!" Blink growled and put his head in his hand.

"Well, excuse me for living!" Itey yelled back.

"That isn't living, that's being annoying! Something you know a lot about!" Blink turned and faced Itey.

"Yeah, well, I like to have fun! You wouldn't know a good time if it hit you in the face!" Itey pushed Blink back into the mirrored wall.

"At least I know when to keep my hands off of other people's stuff!" Blink yelled and pushed Itey back into the opposite wall and pinned him there.

"I didn't take your stupid patch!" Itey yelled shoving his nails into Blink's arms to free himself. Then he punched the other boy in the face.

Blink grabbed Itey's hair and shoved him onto the ground, pinning him with his knee, "just admit you took it and I wont kill!"

"I didn't take it!" Itey yelled and then with all his strength he pushed himself up, throwing Blink into the control panel where the buttons were.

"Why would I steal that thing?" Itey pulled Blink forward a little and pushed him back up against the buttons.

There was an odd whizzing sound and both boys went quiet. Blink pulled himself away from the wall. All of the buttons were glowing, some were flashing and the number eighteen that said what floor they were on stood still, which meant that the elevator had stopped too.

"We're going to die!" Itey said dramatically and pulled himself into a corner.

"Quiet, we aren't going to die, just give the computer system a little bit of time to sink in all that data." Blink muttered, he couldn't believe how childish Itey was being.

"That could take years!" Itey whined clutching his head, "I feel sick."

"Calm down, we'll be out of here before you know it." Blink said folding his arms across his chest.

There was a moments silence and then, "Blink, I need a hug."

Blink jumped, "What?!"

"I need a hug. Whenever I was scared, my mom used to give me a hug and then I was better." Itey looked sadly at Blink with sad eyes.

"That's why you're such a baby; your mom hugged you too much." Blink said and turned away.

"You can never have enough hugs." Itey said reassuringly.

"All I need is my patch!" Blink whined and stomped on the floor.

"I don't have it! Maybe Snitch stole it!" Itey said.

"Don't blame this on your creepy little imaginary friend." Blink said.

"He isn't imaginary!"

"Hey," Blink said looking at the buttons, "what's this button for?"

"Don't touch anything!" Itey yelled, but it was too late, Blink pushed the red button and a voice cam over on a speaker.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Oh my gosh! This thing is possessed!"

Blink grabbed Itey's mouth and glared at him, "Yeah," he responded to the voice, "uh, the elevator's stuck because my friend kept pushing buttons, and, yeah."

The voice was silent for a moment, "Did you press the 'CLEAR' button?" it asked. Both boys looked at each other and then at the buttons. Down at the bottom was a clear button with the word 'clear' written across it.

Blink pushed it and the other buttons instantly stopped glowing. The doors opened at the level they were at.

"What was the delay?" Specs asked as soon as the doors came open. He, Snoddy, and Skittery stood just on the opposite side of Itey and Blink. "We've been waiting like ten minutes."

"The elevator got stuck," Itey said as their friends walked into the small spaced elevator.

"Did you press clear?" Snoddy asked. Blink and Itey looked at each other and grinned.

"Oh, by the way Blink," Skittery said taking something out of his pocket and handing it to Blink, "I took this a while back, 'cause I wanted to be a pirate for Halloween, but I changed my mind, you probably look better than I would."

Blink looked down at his patch in his hand, and then smiled at Itey, who smiled back, "So you took it then?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Skittery asked and pushed the 20 button.

Blink put the patch back into its place. "There, now my costume is completed!" he said proudly and then turned in a circle so everyone could see his pirate outfit better.

"When does Jack's party end anyways?" Snoddy asked looking at his watch.

"It's Halloween; no party would end before twelve." Specs said and the doors opened.

A/N- Hope you all liked it!


	5. Fish Named Dr Pepper

Disclaimer- sigh I don't own anything from Newsies.

A/N- Ok another wonderful drabble by Skitts.

Fish named Dr. Pepper

"Spot will you get that thing away from me?" Snitch shoved his friend away.

"What? Are you afraid of Cheez-its?"

"For your information, Spot," Skittery interrupted, "he once had a gold fish that drowned. Cheez'its reminds him of poor little Dr. Pepper."

"You named your gold fish Dr. Pepper?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That's dumb," Spot laughed.

"I happen to think Dr. Pepper is a perfect name," Skittery said.

Snitch flashed him a grateful smile.

"Why do I hang out with you morons?" Spot shook his head and then reached into his box of cheez-its.

"Because we're the only ones that keep our string cheese stocked up." Skittery replied.

"Oh yeah."

Suddenly there was a loud, **_thunk_**, followed by a victorious "WHOO!" from the room next door. Spot filled his mouth with crackers and then said, "You guys have the most annoying neighbors."

A/N- Don't forget to review!


	6. The New Roommate

Disclaimer- This is the last one that I am doing for this thing, I don't own Newsies.

A/N- This one is by me, SPECS. It's slightly longer than my other ones.

The new Roommate

Kyle dropped his bags on the floor of his new dorm room. His mouth dropped slightly as he stared around the messy room from the door way where he stood. There were two beds on either side of the room and a small window in the middle of the two. There was also what Kyle figured was a desk off in the corner, but he couldn't quite tell from the piles of clothes draped over it and empty soda cans litter on the top.

"My new roommate is a pig." Kyle said quietly to himself, knowing that his mother would not have approved. He walked cautiously into the room. Who his roommate was he had no idea, but posters with the word BROOKLYN hung on the walls, told him that this guy had to be his home town. Kyle kicked empty pizza boxes out of his way as he made his way over to his own bed, which was the only clean thing in the place.

"So, you're the new guy, huh?" Kyle turned his attention once again to the door were two boys stood arms folded across their chests.

"Yeah, that's right, is one of you Luke?" Kyle asked staring at each boy. One had curly brown hair and the other had a patch over one eye, they were definitely odd looking together.

The two at the door looked at each other and laughed. Then the one with the curly hair spoke, "nah, and don't ever let Spot catch you calling him Luke, or he'll kill you in your sleep." He gave his friend a wink.

"He can't be all that bad." Kyle said smirking.

"Ain't that bad? The man is insane; he killed his last roommate-"

"Poor, poor, Crutchy." The curly haired boy said quietly interrupting his friend's speech.

"No way," Kyle said and let out a small laugh, and then he looked at the other boys' faces, which were serious. "You're not joking?"

"The name's Blink." The boy with the patch said ignoring Kyle's question. "This here is Mush." He clapped his friend on the back, who gave a wave and a smile.

"But what about Luke?" Kyle asked nervously, it wasn't like he really believed his roommate had killed someone, but maybe he was capable of it.

"Oh, Spot?" Mush smiled, "Dont ever call him Luke, and make sure to never look him in the eyes."

"And," Blink said pointing to a corner in the room "stay clear of that."

Kyle turned and looked at what Blink had pointed to. A long wooden cane with a round golden end stood proudly in the corner, Spot's corner. "What's that?" he asked, his voice quivering slightly.

"That," Mush said placing a hand on Kyle's shoulder, ho jumped not realizing they had entered the room, "That is Spot's beating stick."

Blink shook his head and sighed, "Crutchy had to walk with a crutch for months."

Snoddy swallowed hard.

"Stop scaring him." All three heads turned to the door where a boy stood, a large stick in his hand, and then he walked away. Kyle hoped that he wasn't Spot either.

"Well, we would love to stay and chat," Mush said and the boys walked to the door, "but we have to go."

"Wait!" Kyle called after them, "is there anything else I should know?" he asked desperately.

Blink gave Mush a smile, "yeah, if a tree gets in your way, move."

"If you need anything else, we'll be down the hall, don't hesitate to scream." Mush grinned and waved one last time before they exited in the same direction that the other boy ad gone.

Kyle heard Blink's voice from down the hall, "My, doesn't Skittery look hot today." There was a loud thump and some laughter.

"He always looks hot!" Mush laughed.

There was a loud crash and then another voice, "now look what you did, you broke the light with that stupid stick of yours Skitts. That thing should be taken away from you."

"It can't be worse than your stupid cane, Spot!"

"We'll see what the warden thinks of that dumb thing you carry around." The voice belonging to Spot muttered.

"Go ahead," Kyle figured this was Skittery talking. "The warden's my boyfriend." He laughed.

"Yeah, you wish!" Spot said and then entered the room.

Kyle's eyes immediately fell to the ground.

"Who are you?" Spot demanded looking at Kyle.

"I...I'm your roommate." Kyle said quietly.

"Something wrong with your eyes?" Spot asked a bit rudely.

"No," Kyle said looking up a little.

Spot's hand shot out at him making Kyle jump back, "the name's Spot."

Kyle looked at Spot's outstretched hand in front of him and took it hesitantly and cautiously.

"I'm Kyle." He said quietly.

Spot groaned, "Even Crutchy talked more than you, and I couldn't get a full sentence out of that kid."

"Cr-Crutchy?" Kyle stuttered.

"Yeah, he was my other roommate, but he's gone now, went off to live in Colorado or something. He was so annoying all of the time; I wanted to strangle him in his sleep." Spot laughed and picked up his cane from its place in the corner.

Kyle backed away, "you mean, you didn't kill him?" he asked.

"Kill him?" Spot turned and stared at Kyle. "You've been talking to Mush and Blink, haven't you?"

Snoddy nodded nervously.

Spot laughed, "Don't listen to them, they are always causing' trouble for everyone. They're out there now terrorizing Skittery, want to do watch with me?" He asked grinning.

Kyle felt stupid all of the sudden, "So it's not true then, about you killing him, or your cane used for killing people?"

"Nah, none of it's true, you have to get out more, learn how to take a joke." He clapped Kyle on the back, "let's go watch Skittery for a bit until Race comes home, then we'll go to the bar."

"What about my stuff, I need to unpack it all." Kyle said looking at his forgotten bags still sitting on his bed.

"Here is a trick I learned from Skittery," Spot said and grabbed a bag and turned it over, dumping all of its contents onto the floor. "Problem solved,"

"But what about folding the clothes?" Kyle asked.

Spot laughed, "Let's go Snoddy."

Kyle scrunched up his face at the name he was just given, but he followed Spot out the door none the less to where Skittery was still trying to hit Blink and Mush with his stick.

A/N- Well, hope you liked it! Review please!


	7. Vacation and A HALF

Disclaimer- see the other ones.

A/N- Well, Skitts and I would like to take this opportunity to thank you all for reviewing! And I would write down a thank you to each of you individually, but I can't connect to the internet right now and I am not that good with names. So, sorry you guys! We still love you! Hope you enjoy my latest drabble by me, SPECS!

Vacation

"It sure was great for Spot to give us that money he inherited from his dead uncle so we could go to Hawaii for a week." Skittery said lazily and took a sip of his coconut juice.

Snoddy stretched his arms out, "yeah, when are you going to tell him about it?"

Skittery lifted his sunglasses off of his eyes and looked at his friend lying in the beach chair next to him. They were spending the warm afternoon lying in the sun on a Hawaiian beach. Skittery figured life couldn't get much better, "I thought we could break it to him easily."

"A post card that says 'Aloha from Hawaii!'?" Snoddy asked turning over on his side to make sure he wouldn't burn.

"You know me too well." Skittery lowered his sunglasses and enjoyed the afternoon cool breeze.

"Snoddy," Skittery said peering around the corner into the living room of the two boys' hotel room. "Dutchy's on the phone for you, dude." He said finding Snoddy spread out over the couch eating a plate of quesadillas. He handed Snoddy the phone and exited the room quickly.

"Aloha Dutchy, what's up?" Snoddy greeted shoving a tortilla full of cheese into his mouth. He laughed slightly at his own joke.

"What's he want?" Skittery voice called. Snoddy could tell he was in the bathroom.

"He wrote a new story." Snoddy responded yelling out so Skittery could hear him, "Yeah, sure, go ahead and read it." He shoved a wad of melted cheese into his mouth and listened as Dutchy read to him.

Five minutes later, Skittery walked into the room caring a bucket, and wearing a pair of tan shorts, blue flip flops, and a multi-colored Hawaiian print shirt. He held out his arms to model for Snoddy, who burst out laughing.

"What the-" Snoddy laughed, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever seen! Oh, Sorry, Dutchy, not your story, it's just Skittery's shirt." Snoddy quickly apologized.

"Don't knock it, my grandma made it." Skittery said gesturing to his shirt.

"Dutchy needs a name for his story, Skitts." Snoddy said trying not to laugh as he looked at Skittery.

"Lovin' you's a dirty job, but somebody's got to do it." Skittery said quietly as if to himself.

"Skittery says lovin' you's a dirty job, but somebody's got to do it." Snoddy waited for Dutchy's response. "He says he likes it Skitts."

Skittery looked up as if he had just snapped back to reality, "huh? What does he like?"

"Listen, Dutchy, I would love to stay and chat, but I'm on vacation, see you in a week." Soddy said quickly and in only one breath, and then hung up. "Do we have any more money to spend?" he asked scooting over on the couch so Skittery could sit down.

Skittery shrugged, "Nope, we're broke for the next week."

"But I thought you wanted to get Snitch a present before we left back home."

"I did!" Skittery smiled and pulled the bucket he had carried in out from behind the coffee table and handed it to Snoddy, who inspected it.

"A bucket of water?" He asked cocking an eyebrow at Skittery.

"It isn't just a bucket of water Snoddy!" Skittery said as though it had offended him, "This water came straight from the Hawaiian Ocean."

"You got it from the sink in the bathroom," Snoddy said still looking into the bucket.

Skittery scrunched up his face, "well, Snitch won't know that."

Snoddy rolled his eyes, "you want to hit the free buffet in the lobby?" he asked,

Skittery jumped up, "you mean the place where all those doughnuts are sitting out on the plate in front of the secretary's counter?"

"You know it!" Snoddy said and followed his friend out the door, "I'll even distract her while you steal the plate and run back up here with it!"

A/N- Well, hope you all liked it!

AND! An extra treat for everyone!!!!!!

A/N- This is a small little drabble by Skitts, she really didn't have much time to write with work and school, so she told me to post this little thing that she thought of in the middle of her class while she should have been taking notes, but I forgive her. So here it is, its short sweet and to the point, whatever the point is!

Surfing days

"What's with the surfer routine?" Oscar laughed pushing Snoddy aside.

Skittery and Snoddy looked at each other and then at Oscar, "dude, what surfer routine?" Snoddy asked. He threw his beach towel over his shoulder and flip-flopped down the hallway.

A/N- lol, short, we know, but it's alright!


	8. The Adventures of a Cart Boy

Disclaimer- I don't own Newsies.

A/N- Here is another wonderful story by Skitts. This is actually a true story; she was telling me that it happened to her at work the other night. I thought it was quite funny.

The Adventures of the Cart Boy

It was sad. Here he was, a 22 year old boy, in college, and he was pushing carts for a living, and being forced against his will to wear a stupid, annoying, not to mention incredibly unattractive safety vest, not that he was _trying_ to attract attention, but he knew it would be just his luck that a cute girl would walk in, see him, laugh and then walk away.

Sighing, and ducking his head a little, he headed toward the corral where a half a dozen carts sat, waiting to be pushed inside only to come back out again in ten minutes.

"Hey mister!"

Specs looked around him, and saw a short boy (about his own age) grinning at him from across the street. "Ya dropped your smile back there!" the boy pointed and Specs actually turned around to look until it clicked what the boy had actually said.

Specs grinned, merely to satisfy the boy and then continued toward the corral.

"Hey mister!"

Specs turned again to find the boy right beside him, grinning. "Are all cart boys this attractive, or am I just lucky?"

Specs blushed.

"Aw c'mon, high five there," The boy held up a hand and Specs hesitated before he slapped it. "atta boy. Hey, know what? I'm collecting points, 200,000 for every hug or kiss I get from good looking cart boys." He held out his arms wide and Specs stepped backward. What in the heck was going on?

"What? Ya got a girlfriend?" Specs shook his head no and then regretted it immediately as the boy wrapped his arms around him. "See! That wasn't so bad, and I just earned 200,000 points thanks to you! Bonus points for the awesome and very attractive vest by the way." Specs tried to turn away but the boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a pamphlet with magazine titles printed on it. "See this?"

Specs nodded.

"You can help me earn even _more_ points! Don't think I'm tryin' ta win some kind of contest or anything, I mean, I _am_ but the more important thing is that this will help me pay for my books and tuition into business school. I wanna open a surf and sport shot, hey, where're ya from handsome?"

Whoa, talk about a change of subject. "California," Specs replied.

"Right on! High five for coolness!" Specs slapped him a high-five again. "What part?"

"Gilroy."

"No freaking way! I'm from Salinas! Hey! Ever been to Morgan Hill? They have a rollercoaster there now, well, they call it an amusement park but it's not that amusing really. No one goes there."

"Does anyone even know Morgan Hill exists?"

"You do when you're going to San Jose! Anyway, I'm Spot by the way."

"Specs."

"Thanks, 'cause ya know, I couldn't tell by the name tag." Specs looked down and blushed again, feeling foolish. "Wanna adopt me?" Spot asked suddenly, making Specs jump a little, "I give _great_ back massages, I do dishes, vacuuming, laundry, you name it, I do it...so how about it?"

"Uh..." Specs looked around nervously.

"You think about that, but in the meantime, how about those points." Spot shoved the pamphlet at Specs at Specs again, "What do you like to do?"

"Movies. I like movies!"

"Great. Might I recommend," he pointed at one name on the flier, "_Movieline_, Much better reviews than that fat guy on TV. You know the one that says bad movies rock and good movies suck. So whaddaya say? You in?"

"I dunno...how much will it cost me?"

"Oh, not too much. Just a one time fee, plus, I'll throw in a date with me, no extra charge."

Specs laughed, blushing again.

"Ah. Finally we're getting' somewhere. Come on...high five!" Specs slapped his hand again. He had to admit it was quite flattering to get hit one, even if it was by a guy and he was only trying to sell magazine subscriptions.

"So check this out. You pay for two 2-year subscriptions and check it out, I get 755 points!"

"Can't I just give you another hug?"

Spot laughed and threw his arms around Specs again. "Now about that subscription...."

"Uh....alright?"

"You. Rock." Spot hugged him _again_ and then declared. "Man, you give good hugs....Did I mention I give good back rubs? Want one?"

"Uh...not right now thanks..."

"So here's the deal." Spot held out a clip board with a piece of paper attached to it that was halfway filled out. He drew a little heart on the signature line. "That's where you sign 'cause you're _such_ a sweetheart, and then fill out your name and address. I couldn't do it for you, obviously, 'cause I don't know you and that would just be weird..."

"I admit I would have to run away screaming..."

"Hah! A sense of humor...so how about that date? See there? It says date...just write yes or no and what time I should pick you up." Specs stared at him blankly and then Spot added, "or you could just write October 18th since that's what today is..." He grinned.

Specs grinned back and then finished filling out the form.

"Guess what."

"What."

"There is a way for you to help me earn even more points. Know what that is?"

"Nope but I'm sure you do and you're about to tell me."

"Beauty _and_ brains," Spot hugged him again. "If you pay in cash, I earn 10 points for each dollar."

"Sorry. I don't have any cash."

For the first time since they'd met, Spot was silent. "What about an ATM card?"

Specs shook his head. "Nope. Sorry."

"Are you sure?"

"I have a check book...and actually, come to think of it, I may not even have that....that would suck."

"Yeah..." Spot looked horrified. "Well, see, the thing is, we can't take checks over thirty bucks so..."

"..."

"Let's do this. I'll change this to a one year subscription, cut the points in half, and then it'll be all good!" He forced himself to look cheerful as he said it, but by his tone, Specs could tell he wasn't in such a good mood any more.

"Sure..."

"High five!" His high five was a little less enthusiastic than the half dozen before it and Specs felt slightly guilty. They headed toward Specs' car, where the bespectacled boy filled out a check and then handed it to Spot. "Sorry I couldn't get you more points, man."

"S'okay! Hey, hug!" Once again, Specs found himself wrapped in Spot's friendly embrace. "You wanted to and that's all that matters..." Then Spot turned away, hopped into a white van and drove away.

Specs looked down at the receipt in his hand and rolled his eyes. He was a sucker for flattery. He quickly checked to make sure there was a cancellation notice on the back, which there was. He sighed, relieved. He'd given in but there was still a chance to rectify things. He was angry at himself for giving in, at Spot for being so dang charming, and at the stupid orange vest that had attracted the attention of that manipulative sales boy in the first place.

A/N- Man, there are some crazy people out there. Oh and if you hadn't already noticed, Skitts POV was through Specs. Stay tuned for more!


	9. The longest Night of the Year

Disclaimer- See SPECS' other ones.

A/N- I know it is late, and Halloween is over, but I was writing it while answering the door for the little kids if it makes any difference. Oh, and also, this is sort of based on actual events of my sister and me. I am more of Snoddy, and she is like the Mush in here, so please enjoy! SPECS

The Longest Night of the Year

"Mush, please." Snoddy whined grabbing his forehead.

Mush turned around, "What's the matter, Snoddy?"

"We have been doing this every year; don't you think we're a bit..." he hesitated, "old?"

Mush's jaw dropped and he placed his hands, or paws on his hips. "Are you trying to tell me that trick-or-treating has an age limit now?"

Snoddy frowned and looked at the ground, mumbling something.

"What was that?"

"I said, we're twenty five years old for crying out loud!"

"So? I'm sure plenty of twenty five year olds are still trick-or-treating!" At that exact moment, a group of little ten year olds ran past them. "Come on Snoddy, it's our tradition." Mush pouted.

Snoddy groaned, he couldn't believe that Mush could still talk him into doing this sort of stuff. Here they were, seniors in college dressed in giant cat costumes, going from door to door in a new neighborhood every year. "Fine then, only a couple more houses though, alright?"

Mush draped his arm around Snoddy, "the night is still young my prr-fect friend." He laughed at his own joke and swung his empty candy bag over his shoulder and began walking down the side walk.

"Please," Snoddy pleaded quietly, "don't let anybody I know see me."

Come on! Come on!" Mush said excitedly running up to the next house, he motioned for his friend to hurry up.

"Mush, no one is going to give us candy, we might as well give up." Snoddy whined dragging his bag behind him, "it's just like last year, and the year before that...and the year before that." But Mush quickly rang the doorbell, not listening to Snoddy's comments.

The door opened, "Trick-or-treat!" Mush yelled holding his bag open wide to the person inside.

"Mush? Snoddy?"

Snoddy's head shot up, his eyes wide. Blink stood in the doorway, a bowl of candy in his hands. He smirked and shifted the bowl so it rested underneath his arm.

"Hey, Blink." Snoddy said quietly he could feel his face growing hot. He wanted to die right there.

"Nice costumes, cats huh?" Blink grinned as he looked from one boy to the other, Mush's bad still held wide open.

"Yeah, I'm a lion, he's a tiger; we decided to match our costumes again." Mush smiled, Snoddy flushed deeper.

"Well, normally, when kids older than fifteen come to my house, I just slam the door in their face, but since I know you two, here." Blink dropped two candy bars into their bags, "happy Halloween Mush, Snoddy."

"Thanks Blink!" Mush said and turned to leave. Snoddy quickly followed after an embarrassed wave to Blink.

"You knew that was his house, didn't you?" Snoddy grabbed Mush's tail to make him stop once they were back on the street again.

"Ow, let go!" Mush yanked his fake tail away, "yeah, so what? I knew he would give us candy!"

Snoddy groaned, "he probably thinks I am the biggest loser now!"

Mush clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder, "don't stress it, I'm sure he's always thought that." With that he began walking away again.

"Mush," Snoddy ran to catch up to his friend, "Can we please go home now, "

Mush stared at him, "it's like, sixty degrees."

"And tired."

"We've only been out for an hour and we've been walking all down hill."

"My suit is itching really badly."

"But it's made out of really soft fleece."

Snoddy threw his hands into the air, "I have to go to the bathroom!"

Mush shook his head, "I told you to go before we left! Here, I'll ask if you can go at this house."

And before Snoddy could grab his friend and protest, the boy was already at the door ringing the bell.

After a moment of nothing, Snoddy figured they weren't home and it was alright to go up and get Mush, but when he stepped up to the porch, the door flew open and a tall man jumped out of the house swinging a large stick around, "get out of here you little-" he stopped and blinked at Mush and Snoddy in front of him. "Mush, Snoddy?" he lowered the stick.

"What are you doing with that thing, Skittery?" Mush demanded pointing at the weapon.

"Scaring kids," Skittery shrugged, but his eyes darted around the dark streets.

"Scaring...kids?" Snoddy asked curiously.

"Yeah, these little punky kids keep ringing my doorbell, and I don't know why!" Skittery turned, sniffed and rubbed at his nose.

"It's Halloween," Mush said slowly.

Skittery opened his mouth as if to say something, but then stopped, "hm..." was all he got out.

"Didn't you know?" Snoddy asked.

"No, I just moved in and I haven't put up my calendar yet, I just thought it was the neighborhood kids pulling pranks on me," he smiled and laughed a little, "I guess I should have known, maybe I shouldn't have yelled at that nice sweet little girl..." he trailed off.

"Hey Skittery, can Snoddy use your pot?" Mush asked jabbing a thumb in the direction of Snoddy.

"I don't have any pot!" Skittery said quickly.

Mush raised and eyebrow, "your bathroom?"

Skittery laughed nervously, "Right, of course, I thought you meant, well, never mind, sure come in."

"No, no, I'm fine." Snoddy said waving his hands to protest, he felt himself blushing again.

"So, you're out trick-or-treating again? Aren't you guys too old?" Skittery asked leaning against the door frame.

"Yes," Snoddy said at the same time Mush yelled, "no!" They stared at each other for a moment and then Mush continued, "you can never be too old for free candy, so," he held out his bag, "trick-or-treat!"

Skittery frowned, "I didn't buy any candy...but wait! Stay here." He smiled and ran off into his house.

"Let's go...please." Snoddy pleaded one last time.

"I want my treat!" Mush said not budging from his spot. Within seconds, Skittery was back.

"Her," he said and gave them both a small box of frozen pizza. "I have a freezer full of them."

"Hey thanks Skittery!" Mush said and then turned to leave, Snoddy right behind him.

"See you in class tomorrow, Snoddy!" Skitter waved goodbye to them before they disappeared around the corner.

"Mush, is there anyone we know that lived near here?" Snoddy asked.

"I don't think so, let's go here!" Mush grabbed Snoddy's arm and dragged him up to the door. The bell was rung and Snoddy crossed his fingers inside his costume, hoping it wasn't anyone from school. He sighed; semi relieved when an old woman answered the door, her face fell when she saw them.

"My, aren't you a little old for trick-or-treating?" She asked, her voice quivering from age.

"Aren't you a little old to still be living?" Mush asked fiercely. And before Snoddy could act, the old woman had her can out and was smacking Mush and him in the head with it yelling about how they were rotten boys with no manners. Snoddy grabbed onto Mush and pulled him away finally before Mush decided to fight back. They had barley escaped from the mad woman's clutches.

"I bet you want to go home now, huh?" Snoddy asked rubbing his sore jaw.

"No way! No old bat is going to get in my way of candy and fun!" Mush said though he was still fuming. Snoddy sighed and followed his friend again.

"Come on Snoddy, just say it, once!" the next house they had gone to was Dutchy's and Specs had also just happened to be there. They had found it rather amusing to see Mush and Snoddy and had refused to give them candy unless Snoddy said 'trick-or-treat'.

"I am not saying it!" Snoddy said swatting at Dutchy's hand as he shook a lollipop in his face.

"Come on Snoddy, it isn't bad at all!" Mush stuck his Carmel apple pop into his mouth and sucked on it happily, "I said it and I got candy!"

"Maybe I don't want your guys' candy!" Snoddy folded his arms.

Specs grinned, "Alright then, you say it, and I promise I won't write about you in the school paper." He pulled out his camera and pretended to click it.

"Fine!" Snoddy said quickly, he sighed, "trickortreat." He mumbled.

"What?" Dutchy giggled, still waving the apple pop in Snoddy's face.

"Trick-or-treat!"

SNAP! Specs clicked his camera, there was a blinding flash, much laughter and then Dutchy threw the lollipop into Snoddy's bag and shut the door. Mush blinked several times, "What just happened?" he asked.

"I made front page." Snoddy sighed, "Can we go home now?"

"Two more houses?" Mush asked.

"Aren't you at all the least bit embarrassed?" Snoddy asked as they headed down the steps.

"No way," Mush smiled, "they won't post that picture."

"How do you know?" Snoddy asked. Mush just smiled at him and then rang the bell of the next house.

The door opened, it was Spot. He gave the two of them a look and then bit his lip to keep a straight face, "Yeah?" he asked and immediately coughed right after to hide the quiver in his voice.

"Hey Spot, trick-or0treat." Mush said and held out his bag. Spot shrugged and dropped a small rock inside his bag.

"A rock? You are giving kids rocks?" Snoddy asked giving the smaller boy an incredulous look.

Spot shrugged again, "It was Race's idea, plus we didn't have any money to buy candy so we stole the rocks from Dutchy's house." He tilted his head in the direction of the neighboring house, Dutchy's.

"Speaking of Dutchy, Spot, can you do me a favor?" Mush asked.

Spot nodded, "sure, whatever you want Mush."

"Well, Dutchy and Specs, uh, did something to me, and I wanted to know if you could give them a sort of warning or something?" Mush asked winking at Snoddy.

"You want me to kill their dog?" Spot asked.

"NO!" Snoddy and Mush yelled in unison.

"Just like break into his house and take Specs' camera, it's on the stairs as you walk into the front door, can you do that for me?" Mush grinned at Spot.

"You just want me to take the camera then?" Spot nodded, "Alright, I'll get it to you tomorrow."

"Thanks. Well, we have some more houses to hit, see ya Spot!" Mush waved goodbye and then walked back down the drive way when the door closed.

"So, he's going to get that camera then?" Snoddy asked.

"Yeah, he always follows through when I ask him for a favor, don't stress anymore about it." Mush clapped Snoddy on the shoulder.

Snoddy smiled, "thanks Mush."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Mush grinned and rang the next bell.

Jack and David answered, both dressed up. David wore an Indian costume, and Jack had on a cowboy suit.

"Cool costumes!" Mush said giving them the thumbs up.

"Thanks Mush, you guys here for the party?" David asked gesturing inside to where a large noisy party was being held.

Snoddy was the one that answered before Mush could however, "sorry, but we still have a few more houses to hit, maybe next year."

Jack shrugged and gave the boys a handful of candy each, "see ya later then." He said and closed the door.

"Didn't you want to go to the party?" Mush asked looking at his friend.

Snoddy smiled and shrugged, "I can go to any party, but I would rather be here, trick-or-treating with my best friend."

"Alright!" Mush said happily and ran down the steps of the house.

Snoddy sighed, it was only another 364 days until the next longest day of the year.

A/N- Well that was it, it is way different then how I had it originally, but I like it a lot better than the other way, please review for me, SPECS! p.s- Skitts will have hers up soon! Promise!


	10. The Clunker

The Clunker

By: Skitts

Blink thrust the car into park and then turned to grin evilly at Mush. Mush rolled his eyes and sank lower in his seat.

"Not again, Blink."

Blink paid him no attention as he rummaged around in the deep pile of odds and ends that had been tossed hap hazardously in the back seat over the course of the two whole months Blink had owned the car.

He called it his baby, but Mush just called it...well, un-nice things. It was a massive boat-like vehicle, white except for the doors, and a license plate that read, "yummy". The interior was made completely of dark red pleather, which stuck to skin when it was hot outside, which Mush noted, it was.

Blink loved it and while Mush had a perfectly decent car parked in his driveway gathering dust, Blink insisted on driving the car everywhere.

"Found it!" Blink announced, his voice slightly muffled as it was buried beneath who knew what.

"Oh goody," Mush said, folding his arms across his chest and trying to make himself look as invisible as it was possible.

"You know you love this!" Blink winked at him and then held out his trophy, a small black hairdryer he had stolen from his little sister a month earlier, and which he had refused to give back.

Mush didn't say anything, just stared at the door handle and wondered if Blink would notice if he slipped out.

"Mush!" Blink grabbed his leg suddenly and then pointed out the window. "Look! Someone's coming!"

Mush watched Blink prepare himself for the arrival of the approaching car, which Mush could hear getting closer. Blink licked his lips in anticipation and then just as the car was near, Blink held the hair dryer out the window, pointed toward the car, which Mush heard slow down considerably.

"Gets 'em every time," Blink chuckled. He seemed content to just sit there quietly, relishing in his victory, and Mush wondered if maybe, just maybe, they would be able to leave soon.

No such luck.

"Mush! Another one!" Mush groaned as Blink once again poised himself, a look of utter concentration on his face.

"Blink, do we have to do this?"

Blink turned his head so that his one good eye was focused directly on the passenger. "Ain'tcha havin' fun?" Blink's mouth curled downward at the ends and Mush felt a sudden case of guilt wash over him. Blink _was_ only having fun after all.

"Yeah, sure I'm having fun," Mush choked out.

"You don't look like you're havin' fun." Blink was pouting now and Mush knew that that meant Blink would get his way. Blink lowered his gun, a depressed sigh escaping his lips as he did so.

"I am though, Blink. Look, Lemme give it a try, huh?"

Blink's face brightened then, and he elatedly handed the blow dryer to Mush. Mush plastered a forced smile onto his face as he prepped himself for the next car. "Here it comes, Mush!" Blink announced.

"Yeah, I see it." Mush waited until the opportune moment and then raised the hair dryer. The car squealed almost to a stop as it approached, and Blink whooped with victory. He slapped Mush a high five.

"You're a natural, Mush," Blink stated proudly.

They sat in silence for a few moments, the hair dryer unclaimed between the two of them. Blink broke the silence. "Hey Mush."

"Yeah?"

"We make a pretty good team, partner." Blink punched him on the shoulder, grinning.

Mush grinned back. "You know what, Blink? We do, don't we?"


	11. Of Chess Clubs and Lotion

Disclaimer: not mine

Of Chess Club and Lotion

By: Specs

Blink sighed as he watched his bus drawing closer and closer to his stop. He grabbed his book bag from the ground and then threw the strap over his shoulder just as the bus screeched to a halt in front of him.

He trudged up the three steps and made his way to the very back where Specs was sitting.

"Move over," he said, catching his friend's attantion.

Specs pulled off his headphones, moved his book bag to the floor, and scooted closer to the window. "Hey Blink," he said.

Blink nodded and sat down. "What are you listening to, dude?"

Specs smiled and pulled out the CD case. "Simon and Milo. Saturday People. Its their newest one."

"How stupid."

"Not as stupid as your NINJ4 hoodie!" Specs narrowed his eyes at the other boy.

Blink looked down at the black hoodie he was sporting. "Dude, I got this from my sister." He looked offended.

Specs rolled his eyes and spent the rest of the trip staring out of his window.

…

"How was third period?" Specs asked, stopping at Blink's locker where his friend was busy unloading his books.

"It was math, what do you think?" Blink shoved his math book haphazardly into his locker and then slammed it shut. "Mr. Fish is an idiot!"

Specs shrugged. "I had a dog named Fish once."

Blink stared at him blankly.

"What? He's dead now."

"Come on, we're going to be late for lunch."

"Hey Jack," Specs greeted when he and Blink sat down at their usual table.

"It's Jake," the boy groaned. "Jake Jake Jake."

"Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake," Blink said, mocking him. Specs grinned and hit Jake's shoulder.

Then, another boy approached the table. He had dark, curly hair and blue eyes. He grinned at Blink. "Just wanted to remind you about our chess club meeting tonight. Seven sharp." He walked away.

Specs and Jake turned to Blink, both with wide eyes and gaping mouths. "Chess club?" Jake asked.

Blink shrugged. "He must have gotten me confused with someone else." He quietly began drinking his chocolate milk, avoiding eye contact with his lunch companions.

"Oh yeah, 'cause there are SO many guys here that wear patches over their eye," Specs said, raising an eyebrow. Blink continued to act as though he hadn't heard the statement.

"Hey Specs." Another guy approached the table. "Here's your lotion back," he said, handing a white bottle to Specs who took it quickly.

"Who was that?" Blink asked still staring at the boy's retreating back.

"Oh…that's Mush. I think that's his name. It's what everyone calls him anyway."

Blink grabbed the bottle from Specs while Specs spoke. "Warm Vanilla, Victoria's Secret." He smirked at Specs.

"Hey, it really helps, okay?" Specs snapped defensively, reaching for the bottle. "My hands get really dry after basketball practice." He made another grab for it, but Blink tossed it to Jake.

Jake turned it over in his hands. "Whoa…this is freaky," he said.

"What?" Specs growled.

"I have the exact same lotion. Well, its my sister's, but I use it a lot," he said.

Blink laughed.

"Hey! At least I'm not on the chess team."

"There is nothing wrong with chess!" Blink shouted.

"And there is nothing wrong with Victoria's Secret!" Specs shouted back.

By this time the whole cafeteria had gone silent, all eyes focused on the two boys. Jake ducked under the table.

Blink and Specs exchanged looks. "If were into that sort of thing," said Blink awkwardly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Good thing we aren't though," said Specs, laughing halfheartedly.

The onlookers returned to their conversations as Blink and Specs settled back into their seats, their faces tinged red.

"Sorry, Specs," Blink said, hesitantly. "I guess your lotion isn't…too stupid."

Specs nodded. "Thanks."

Jake, who had appeared from beneath the table, kicked Specs in the shin. Specs glared at him and then sighed. "Your chess club thing isn't that stupid either," he mumbled.

Then the bell rang indicating Specs's and Blink's free period.

"Come on, Blink," Specs said. "I'll let you listen to Simon and Milo while I shoot some hoops in the gym."

Blink shrugged, grabbed his book bag, and hurried after Specs.


	12. The Best Trip Ever

The Best Trip Ever

By: Skitts-O

Disclaimer: Man...I wish....but sadly....no...I am not the rightful owner...

"…and this was when Dutchy and I got lost on the subway."

"You took a picture of you getting lost?"

"We weren't getting lost, Blink. We already were lost…Oh! And this is Dutchy's black eye."

Dutchy beamed at them. "The whole week there I was only in the hospital twice!" he announced excitedly.

"Must be a new record for you," mumbled Blink as Specs flipped the page in his photo album.

"Oh! And this is a bum we met. He was real nice, gave us a discount on directions to city hall."

"You paid for directions?" blink leaned over and looked at the picture of the man, with dark hair, dressed in tattered clothing, unshaven, and smoking a cigar.

"I remember him…" Dutchy said with a far off look in his eyes. "Said his name was Racetrack or something like that."

"Oh! Look Dutch! This is that guy that smashed into our rental car!" Dutchy leaned over to look at the picture and he and Specs burst into another fit of laughter.

"He. Was. Hilarious!" Dutchy said.

"But he smashed your car!" Blink said.

"Yeah but he was really nice about it," explained Specs.

"Look! This was when Specs's suitcase fell off of the top of the car. His clothes were scattered all over the highway!"

"Yeah. My Blink 182 shirt still has tread marks on it. What a souvenir, huh?" He grinned, as he and Dutchy flipped to the next page.

"Oh! Yay! This is the one I've been waiting for. We went to this diner, and this lady there totally mistaked Dutchy for her ex-husband."

"That led to my first hospital trip."

"She felt so bad that she gave us a ride back to the hotel, once Dutchy's head was all patched up."

"She was a nice lady."

"Well," Specs said, slowly closing the album. "That's it. That was our trip."

"It looks like you two had a lot of fun."

"Except for the black eye, it was great!" Dutchy said. Then he turned to Specs and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Did you give hime the thing yet?"

Specs's eyes grew wide and then he jumped to his feet. "I completely forgot!" he disappeared leaving Blink and Dutchy alone in the living room.

Blink listened to the clock ticking…

Dutchy listened to the hum of the refrigerator…

Then Specs was back. "We got you something." In his out stretched hand was a small key chain that Blink took from him to examine.

"It says 'Idaho' on it," he said.

"We know!" Specs and Dutchy said together.

"But you guys went to New York."

"We wanted you to be prepared," said Dutchy.

"For what?"

"Idaho, silly," said Specs.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well," said Dutchy. "We had SO much fun on our trip that we decided to take another one, and we felt so bad leaving you here all by yourself for a whole week, so we decided to bring you with us!"

Blink stared at them and then gulped. "T-the key chain…it's great guys, but I can't go with you. I can't afford a trip right now." Blink feigned sadness.

"Oh, we knew that already."

"You did?"

"Yup. Which is why we got you this." Dutchy removed an envelope from his pocket and thrust it into Blink's hand.

"What is it."

"Open it!" Specs and Dutchy replied.

Blink tore the edge with shaking fingers, and then slowly removed its contents. "Is this…?" He gulped.

"Plane ticket!" Specs announced.

"So hurry and pack," said Dutchy.

"'Cause we're leaving tomorrow," said Specs.

"Guys I…don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything then." Specs draped an arm over Blink's shoulder and grinned. "If its anything like our last trip," he said, "we're going to have a blast."


	13. No Smoking

A/N- Sorry about the long wait, Skitts and I have tons of these drabbles laying around the house, we just haven't had any time to type them all up yet! Please enjoy this fic. By me, SPECS.

Skittery hated going to Itey's house. He absolutely loathed it. He would rather sit in a room full of Mush's talking his head off then go to that perfect, big, clean, spotless house. Unfortunately, his parents were going out of town for the weekend and they didn't trust him alone.

He remembered all of the other times he had gone to Itey's house; first, they always had a cup of tea in the afternoon while they listened to The Sound of Music, because according to Itey's mom, "you cant have one without the other." After the hour of high pitched vocals and disgusting hot liquid, Itey would have to go to his piano lessons. So Skittery instead got to be entertained by Benjamin, Itey's youngest brother. He would be forced to spend that hour looking at the kid's shoehorn collection that he had already seen several times.

Skittery sighed; it was like déjà vu every time he went to that house. But Itey was still his friend, and pretty cool too at school and stuff.

"You okay?" Itey asked looking over at Skittery.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just don't like the subway." Skittery shrugged.

"I know what you mean. That guy over there smoking isn't helping any either." Itey glanced to his left and made a disgusted face as a man standing by a pole blew out a billow of smoke.

Skittery glared at the man. There was a sign just above the guy's head that said: 'NO SMOKING!' And if Skittery couldn't smoke, then neither could this man. He made his way over to the smoker and stood just in front of him.

"Sorry, dude, the sign says no smoking." Skittery said as politely as was possible for him.

The man sucked in on his cigarette and then blew the smoke into Skittery's face.

Unaffected, Skittery took another step closer, "the sign says no smoking." He repeated.

The man took the cigarette from his mouth and tapped the loose ashes from the end of the stick onto Skittery's shirt.

Skittery wiped at the ashes quickly, but he was too late, a small hole had been burned in the shoulder, black marks surrounding it. "Now look what you've done! This was my good shirt!" Skittery yelled staring at the marks on his shirt.

"So buy a new shirt." The man shrugged and smirked.

"I can't, I'm saving up for college." Skittery rubbed at the marks, but it would come off.

The man laughed, "You shouldn't even try at a place like college, you'd just be wasting your teachers' time." His grin grew wider and he dropped the remaining bit of his cigarette onto Skittery's shoe.

"This bus ain't big enough for the both of us, old man." Skittery narrowed his eyes.

"You're right, maybe you should get off."

"I was thinking more like you should." Skittery made to punch the man, but he stepped to the side at the last second and kicked Skittery in the stomach, ending him to the ground.

He walked over to Skittery, about to kick him again, but stopped when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and received a fist in the nose, knocking him to the ground.

Skittery sat up and watched as Itey grabbed the man by the collar, hoisting him to his feet, just as the door of the subway opened.

"I think this is your stop." Itey said throwing the guy out of the door. He then walked over to Skittery and helped him up. "You alright?" he asked.

The doors closed once again, "I didn't know you had it in you." Skittery grinned, "thanks." He rubbed his now bruising stomach.

"No problem," Itey shrugged, "hey, when we get to my house, my mom will get you some tea for your stomach," he smiled.

Skittery screamed inside his head, but outside he grinned at Itey, "Thanks."

A/N- don't forget to review! SPECS, ½ of SBM


	14. Conversations

A/N- Fic. By Skitts, wonderful and funny as always, but then again what would you expect from a pure genius like Skitts! Total dialect in this one folks! Please enjoy.

"Mom, my shoes are gone."

"Did you look on the shoe rack?"

"Yes! I'm not stupid."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you sweetheart."

"What am I supposed to do? Go to school barefoot?"

"Do not use that tone with me, Frankincense."

"Then don't call me Frankincense."

"Go to your room Frankincense. Stay there until I come and let you out."

"I cant."

"Why not?"

"Cause it's messy."

"Frankincense Alexander Murfield! I told you to clean your room a week ago!"

"I did! It got messy again."

"Go clean it."

"I have to go to school."

"Then put your shoes on."

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!"

"Where did you last see them?"

"On my feet."

"Frankincense, answer the phone."

"Hello?"

"Hey, Itey."

"Hey dude."

"You need a ride today?"

"No, I need shoes."

"Can't help you there man, my feet are like three inches bigger than yours."

"Dude, call Spot. He's short."

"_You_ call Spot. You're the one that needs shoes."

"You're such a jerk."

"Yeah, love you too. See you at school man."

"See you….Mom! I'm calling Spot,"

"Find your shoes young man."

"I will! Geez…hey Spot."

"Hey Ite-man! What's up?"

"Lost my shoes."

"Again?"

"It's a different pair this time. Can I borrow some of yours?"

"I guess so, but it'll cost you."

"How much?"

"A clean shirt and two double A batteries."

"That's two things."

"There are two shoes in a pair."

"Fine!"

"I'll come by and pick you up for school. We'll make the trade then."

"Alright."

"See you man."

"Later."

"Who was that?"

"Spot."

"That hideous little boy?"

"He's not hideous."

"You know I don't approve of him."

"Well, he's coming over."

"Not inside, I hope."

"As a matter of fact, he's coming inside, _and_ upstairs."

"Your Nike's?"

"My best pair."

"I can't take these."

"You need them more than I do."

"Wow…come upstairs, I'll let you pick any shirt you want!"

"Are you always _so_ clean?"

"No. Just when I've been really messy for a while. I happen to be a very disorderly person who can't stand messes."

"That sucks."

"You're tellin' me. It gets so bad, I have to sleep on the couch!"

:who's this?"

"Oh, that's Snoddy."

"_That's_ Snoddy?"

"Yeah. When he was like, six."

"Why is it framed, dude?"

"Snoddy has this thing…he sometimes gets paranoid that people will forget about him. He gave me that so I'd remember."

"Huh. I never knew that."

"Hurry and pick out a shirt. We're going to be late for school."

"No we wont. Snoddy's driving."

"Oh, take your time then."

"No need, I like this one."

"That's my best one!"

"Hey! I could have brought you my Keds, but I didn't. I know what real friendship is and I brought you-"

"Okay, okay. You're right. Take it."

"Thanks, now lets go."

"Hey Snoddy."

"Geez, took you two long enough."

"Itey's room's a disaster."

"Is not!"

"Speaking of which, how com I never got a picture of you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You gave Itey a picture."

"I did not."

"I saw it."

"You did not."

"I did too. It was right there on his dresser. You, going across the monkey bars at school when you were like, six."

"For one thing, I _never_ did the monkey bars and for another thing, I _never_ gave Itey a picture."

"You did too. I want one."

"I did not and why?"

"Because Itey has one."

"Geez, you can't stand not having something someone else does, can you?"

"I can too."

"Can not."

"Geez, stop fighting you guys. We're here."

"He's right, I'm sorry. I'll give you a picture."

"That's okay, I don't need one."

"You were just making a huge deal about it!"

"I was not."

"Was too."

"What's up with them?"

"Hey snitch. They're just fighting over that picture on my dresser."

"Why?"

"Spot wants it."

"Why?"

"He thinks it's Snoddy."

"Spot hates Snoddy."

"Yeah, but I have a picture of him."

"Except that's a picture of me."

"Spot doesn't know that."

"What's gotten into you?"

"I lost my shoes."

"Again?"

A/N- lol, I personally LOVE that story! Hopefully you all could keep up with it! See ya next time!


	15. Birds

A/N- Hope you guys enjoy this little piece by SPECS!

Racetrack jumped off of the trolley and began walking down the dirty road. He whistled a tune to himself before lighting a cigar. He heard the sound of a violin playing and turned his head to see where it was coming from. Not too far off on a hill was a small wedding that was taking place.

A groom and a bride stood under an arch holding hands. A man, who looked like the guy Race had beat at a poker game last week at a local bar, stood in front reading from a book. And a large crowd of people sat in rowed chairs. It was a pretty nice sight considering the gloomy day outside.

A flock of birds flew overhead and began to attack the breadcrumbs that were around the ceremony. Race laughed, he could see the headlines now: Birds attack wedding guests! Mother of bride in hospital by fatal beak attack!

"Hey ya, Race."

"Race snapped back to reality and looked behind him, "hey, Spot." He greeted the boy.

"What brings you out here today?" Spot asked walking up to Race, his cane clicked on the ground with every step he took.

"Track day today, I wanted to get a good seat." Race flicked a nickel into the air and caught it.

"I'll join you, there isn't anything else to do around here anyways." Spot said and clapped a hand on Race's shoulder.

"Who you bettin' for?" Spot asked looking down the line of horses.

Race pulled our a fist full of coins and pushed it to the lady at the counter, "my bet is on the gimp." He said, "George."

"Why are you bettin' on a gimp horse?" Spot demanded. Race merely turned and gave him a 'because I know' look.

"Hey, do you want somethin' ta eat?" Spot asked as a young peanut boy walked past them carrying a box full of small-bagged peanuts.

"You don't have any money." Race reminded.

"I know."

"I don't have any money."

"Just follow me." Spot grabbed Race's sleeve and pulled him behind him.

"I didn't know you could get different flavor peanuts." Race smiled and emptied a bag of the flavorful peanuts into his mouth. He grabbed another bag and watched the track as the horses were let go, "Is that how you usually handle those situations?" he asked Spot.

Spot shook his head, "Most of the time I give them another option, give me what I want or I'll beat your face into a pulp. But I didn't have time for that today."

"So you just beat the kid up and hid him in a closet. Why?" Race emptied another packet into his mouth.

"'Cause it's cheaper!" Spot exclaimed as if there couldn't have been any other obvious reason.

"Hey look!" Race shouted, "my horse is in the lead!"

Spot quickly turned and stared at the track, sure enough George, number 35, was in the lead. "I don't know how you do it." He said shaking his head as the horse crossed the finish line first.

Race walked out of the stadium that day with a pocket full of money and a large grin on his face.

"Well, I'm gonna go back ta the docks." Spot said kicking a can in front of him.

"Alright, I'll-"

"Spot! Race!" The two boys turned around to find David running up to them.

"What are you doing way out here, Dave?" Race asked once the boy was standing beside them.

"My mom's friend or something is getting married, I didn't go to the wedding though." David exclaimed.

Spot and Race nodded and then there was an awkward silence.

"Hey, you guys want to see something?" David asked and then pulled a circular object out from his coat pocket.

"What is that?" Spot asked grabbing the small web like design.

"It's a dream catcher." David exclaimed proudly.

"What's it do?" Race asked grabbing it from Spot and examining it also.

"It catches your dreams." David said and grabbed it back, "Sarah brought it home for me, one of the girl's at her work makes them for fun."

"Is it…real?" Race asked curiously.

"Of course it's real, have you ever seen one that was fake?" David said a bit offended.

"I've never seen one." Spot said and than noticed something else sticking out of David's pocket. "Is that…a love letter?" he grinned and snatched the object in David's pocket before he could stop him.

The name Jack was written neatly across the front of the envelope with hearts around it. Race and Spot stared at it for a moment and then up at David, who flushed a deep red.

"I'm delivering it for Sarah." He said defensively.

Spot raised his eyebrows and handed David the letter back.

Race grabbed his papers from Weasel and sat down next to Jack, "anything good today?" he asked.

"Nun prays at alter, catching her robe on candle fire." Jack read from an article in a mellow tone.

"Whoah!"

"What? Don't tell me you'se never seen a nun on fire before." Jack said turning to the smaller boy.

Race instead pointed at another headline: 'Fatal bird attack sends mother of bride to the grave' page three.

"What's that all about?" Jack asked.

"Nothin', but it could sell a bit." Race looked bewildered at the photo under the article; there was a bride in her dress and all of the others at the wedding standing around a grave.

"Yeah, I suppose. I didn't know birds were so territorial." Jack grinned, "Who cares about some nun when you have a funeral instead!"

Race nodded, "you ever hear about a dream catcher?" he asked.

It took Jack a moment to fully understand the question, "no. What is it?"

"I'll tell you about it if you sell with me today."

Jack shrugged and nodded, "Sure. I've got nothing better to than reading a letter David gave me."

A/N- Don't forget to review for SPECS please! SBM


	16. The Gambler and the Cheat

A/N- A story by Skitts. Enjoy! SBM

"No!" Racetrack grasped his head and fell to his knees.

"What'sa matter?" Snitch asked rushing to his side.

"He lost." Jack said, victoriously, tossing a pair or dice into the air.

"What do you mean 'he lost'?" Snitch asked.

"Just that. He lost. I insisted we play with MY dice this time."

"Your dice are rigged!" Racetrack shouted, "There's no other explanation."

"Then maybe you could explain to us how it is you always win."

"I am a gambler! A gambler knows when then odds are in his favor."

"Then how about a hand of poker. You and me, Race."

"You're on."

They settled at the table and had one of the most disturbing and tense poker games Snitch had ever witnessed.

"Guys! I did it!" They could hear Blink's voice down the street and they all turned toward the window to see Blink staggering toward the Lodging Hose loaded down with a stack of paper.

"I'll bet he trips." Jack said.

"I'll take that bet. Three cigars."

"You're on!" they shook.

Snitch watched as Blink hobbled forward shouting, "I did it! I did it! It's finished!" he made it through the door without tripping and Racetrack whooped excitedly. "Pay up, Cowboy."

"No fair. I was concentratin' on the game."

"That has nothin' to do with anything." Race laid down his cards then, "Four kings. Beat that."

"Hah! Three pair."

"How can you have three pair when you only get five cards?"

"I did it! I did it!"

"What did you do?" Snitch asked as Blink set the pile of papers on the counter and beamed at him.

"I wrote my autobiography."

"You wrote that _whole_ thing?" Snitch asked, leafing through the large stack.

""Oh come on, your life ain't that exciting." Said Jack.

"Well, it's mostly about you guys."

"Us?" said Race.

"Yeah! When I started writing it, I realized how boring I was as a person. So I started writing about me _and_ you guys. I think it worked out pretty nicely."

"Did you write about Jack's cheating habit?"

"Or Racetrack's gambling problem?" Jack retorted.

"Yeah. Yeah. I got it all, even Snitch's sticky fingers."

"Idiot!" Snitch growled grabbing Blink by the neck and pushing him toward the wall.

"What? What'd I do?"

"If the cops get a hold of this, I'm as good as sentenced to forever in the refuge."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Blink spat.

"Oh? You don't think the cops'll read about all the stuff I've snitched and come after me?"

"Oh, they'll come after you, but you won't be in the refuge forever."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, they only keep you till your eighteen. Then you go to prison."

A/N- Review! SBM


	17. Writings on the mirrors

A/N- Wow, update much? Not really. Lol. Sorry about that guys, Skitts and I have been a bit busy…well, lazy more or less, but anyways! Hope you enjoy our new chapters!! This one's by me, Specs! SBM

"Mush?"

"What, Blink?"

"You awake?"

"No, that's why I'm talking to you. What do you want, it's like 2am?" Mush pulled his pillow over his head to try and drown out his friend's voice.

"I heard more strange noises." Mush could hear Blink moving closer to the bed in the darkness.

"It's just your imagination, go back to sleep." He groaned.

"Mush?"

"What, Blink?" Mush snapped becoming very annoyed his friend.

"There's more…"

"What, are you scared of the dark?"

"No!…It's just…there's another eerie message on the steamed up mirror in the bathroom."

Mush groaned and flipped on the lamp, he was obviously not going to be getting back to sleep anytime soon. "Will you go to bed if I prove to you our apartment isn't haunted?"

Blink nodded quickly as Mush rolled out of his bed and led the way to their bathroom.

A few minutes later, after having inspected the bathroom and the no longer steamed up mirror, and finding nothing out of the ordinary, the boys sat at the dining room table.

"I swear I saw something." Blink said tapping his finger against the surface of the table.

"Blink, if I've told you once, I've told you twice, there are no such things as ghosts! You've been so caught up in thinking there are spirits here that you've started believing it and thinking you are seeing things and hearing strange noises."

Blink sighed, "Maybe you're right."

Mush nodded, "of course I'm right, I'm always--" he stopped suddenly, "what the-- did you see that?" He stood up quickly causing his chair to topple over.

Blink looked around, "What?"

"There was a face at the window." Mush ran over to the window of their 4th floor apartment and peered out.

"Mush, you said it yourself, there are no such things as--"

"I know what I saw, Blink!" Mush paused and both boys stared at each other, eye wide, "did you hear that?"

Blink nodded, "sounded like the front door opened. Let's go see."

"I'm not going first!" Mush exclaimed dodging behind Blink.

"Shh! There's the noise again!" Blink whispered and then paused, "it sounded like Skittery."

"It sounded like Skittery screaming!" Mush said with horror in his voice.

"Don't be ridiculous." Blink said. They finally reached the door and Blink silently counted to three on his fingers before pushing it open.

Mush let out a terrified scream and pointed at the lifeless heap of Skittery on their doorstep.

"How's that for scary?" Blink said and closed the door. "Alright," he turned to Mush, "obviously there is someone trying to get us riled up."

"Someone? Blink; there are ghosts after us killing off our friend! We have to do something, warn someone!"

"Mush!" Blink yelled grabbing the other boy's shoulders and shaking him firmly, "you said there were no such things as ghosts, remember?"

Mush's eyes grew wider, "then how do you explain that?!" he pointed down the dark hallway behind Blink.

Blink turned and saw a shadowy figure moving closer to them. The two boys grabbed onto one another, "you told me there were no such things as ghosts!" Blink cried.

"I lied!" Mush shouted back.

Suddenly, the shadowy figure stepped out into the light.

"Snoddy?" Blink and Mush said in unison.

"Who'd you think it was, the tooth fairy?" Snoddy said sarcastically. "What's all this about ghosts?"

Blink and Mush looked at each other, "nothing." They said quickly.

"Hope you don't mind my intrusion. It's just, I hit Skittery with my car a few minutes ago and I needed a place to stash the body, I came inside but couldn't find you guys." Snoddy opened the front door up and began to drag Skittery's body into the house.

"Wait. So, you killed Skittery?" Mush asked giving the taller boy an awkward look.

"Well, it was an accident, but yeah. Hey, you got anything to drink?" Snoddy asked.

"Snoddy, this is kind of a problem!" Blink said exasperatedly looking down at Skittery.

"You're telling me! I don't know what to do with the body!"

"Take a picture! Take a picture!" Mush piped in.

"Somehow, I don't think that will help, Mush." Snoddy said and clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder, "now, about that drink." He turned and made his way into the kitchen.

"You know, Snod, it's such a relief to know you're the one who as been making all those noises and writing stuff on the mirrors. I thought I was going crazy for a second!" Blink smiled and shook his head.

Snoddy turned to them, "what writing?"

There was a flash of lighting and then the lights went out.

A/N- Well I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! SBM


	18. Missing Hats and Where to Find Them

A/N- Here's a cute short story by Skitts! Hope you enjoy! SBM

"Where's my hat?"

"What hat?"

"What hat do you think?"

"The red one?"

"What red one?"

"The one with the 'A'?"

"I have one of those?"

"You don't?"

"Are you stupid?"

"Do I look stupid?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Do you want to die?"

"Is that a treat?"

"Why? Did it sound threatening?"

"Are you trying to intimidate me?"

"Is it working?"

"How can I be afraid of a scrawny white boy who wears glasses?"

"How can you not be?"

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"Would I have asked if I didn't?"

"You know you're an idiot, right?"

"Why the insults? What'd I do to you?"

"Where'd you put my hat?"

"Who says I took it?"

"Who else would take it?"

"What, am I your only friend?"

"Are you implying I'm a loser?"

"Are you implying I'm a thief?"

"Where's my hat, Dutchy?"

"Did you look on your head, Itey?"

"Why would I look on my…"

"So, you found your hat, huh?"

"Who would have guessed I had it on my head this whole time?"

"Yeah, who would've guessed?"

"Dutchy?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"What do you think?"

"For accusing me of stealing your hat?"

"You think maybe we could go get pizza?"

"Pepperoni?"

"What else?"

"Your treat?"

"I'm the one apologizing, aren't I?"

"Okay…can I drive?"

"Do I look suicidal?"

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"Dutchy?"

"Yeah?"

"What's with all the questions?"

A/N- haha! I laugh every time!  I made her do this one in nothing but questions. Heh heh. Review please!!


	19. Broken tvs

A/N- It's been a long, long time, but Skittery'sBadMood is back! We hope you all enjoy this next chapter, written by SPECS! SBM

Disclaimer- We don't own Newsies, or the movie Sleepless in Seattle…

Dutchy excitedly knocked on Mush and Snoddy's apartment door. He heard a rustling sound inside, but couldn't wait any longer. He turned the knob, threw open the door and ran inside. There was a loud 'thunk' as Snoddy's face collided with hard wooden door.

"You alright?" Dutchy called loudly running around the corner into the t.v. room. He really didn't care about the answer.

"Mush. Dude. Hockey game. Channel 307. Halftime. Three minutes." He panted.

Mush looked up from where he sat on the couch, "did you run all the way here?" he asked.

Dutchy didn't answer, instead he turned around to face the t.v., he paused, "dude, is this Sleepless in Seattle?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

Snoddy grabbed the remote and changed the channel, "We were…just flipping channels." He stammered.

Dutchy shook his head and grabbed the remote, "whatever."

"Why can't you watch the game at you place?" Snoddy asked, a bit annoyed, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Specs has his book club over tonight, they kicked me out." He rested the channel at 307 and took a seat next to Mush on the couch. "Plus you guys have a sweet screen." He pulled a bag of chips and some soda out of his jacket pockets.

Mush gave him an odd look, "where…never mind."

Snoddy walked back into the room carrying two bowls. He handed one to Mush and then sat down on the other side of Dutchy with his. Curiously, Dutchy looked at what they were eating and made a face, "mashed potatoes?" he asked, "for a hockey game?"

"Well we weren't really planning to watch hockey tonight," Mush informed him.

"And a few days ago, Mush was in charge of dinner and made a quart and a half too much of gravy, so we've been eating mashed potatoes every meal ever since trying to get rid of it all."

Mush grinned, "The numbers on the measuring cups are so tricky."

"Yeah, yeah, it's starting!" Dutchy interrupted, waving for his friends to be silent. His eyes glued themselves to the screen.

For the first ten minutes everything seemed to be going fine, but then Dutchy's team began losing, which made Dutchy not so happy, and he began taking his frustrations out on the objects around him, anything he could get his hands on without having to move from the couch ended up thrown against the wall. Snoddy had been texting his girlfriend when all of the sudden his phone was ripped from his hands and thrown down the hallway, and Mush's volcano that he had begun to construct with his mashed potatoes was now splattered against the window. Snoddy and Mush couldn't stand listening to Dutchy shouting and cursing at the television any longer.

And then suddenly, with three minutes left in the tied game, the television turned off.

Everything was silent for only a second before Dutchy freaked out and jumped to his feet, "What's going on?" He demanded in a louder than necessary tone.

"Mush, did you forget to pay that bill I gave you for the television again?" Snoddy asked.

"You mean the one I shredded and used for Skittery's hamster's cage?" Mush asked.

Dutchy grabbed Mush by the collar and yanked him to his feet, "How am I supposed to finish the game now?" he growled.

Snoddy pried Dutchy off of the other boy, "Dutchy, dude, calm down. Skittery lives five blocks away, if you run now you can get there in time."

Dutchy paused, "You're right." He grabbed his chips and flew out of the door letting it bang shut behind him.

"Snoddy, Skittery put his foot through his t.v two weeks ago. Dutchy can't watch the game there." Mush reminded his friend.

"I know that," Snoddy beamed and pressed the power button on the remote. The screen clicked to life, and the images of the ending of Sleepless in Seattle began playing. "But Dutchy doesn't know that." He smirked and gave Mush a wink.

Mush laughed, "You're one tough mama-jama!"

A/N- I hoped you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to review please! It would be much appreciated, and then when you're done with that, check out the next chapter for another awesomely funny story from Skitts! SBM


	20. The Perks of Being close

Disclaimer- don't own Newsies, just the idea for this story. That's all.

A/N- Hope you all enjoy this drabble written by Skitts! SBM.

Specs snuggled up to the warm body beside him. Less than a second later, there was a fist in his nose and a very angry Skittery struggling in a tangle of blankets to exit the huge bed.

"Sorry," Specs said, rubbing at his throbbing nose.

"I _knew_ this was a bad idea," Skittery said. He disappeared into the bathroom just as Mush sat up on Specs' other side, squinting his eyes and yawning.

"Everything alright?"

"Skittery's feeling claustrophobic again," Specs explained.

"Well, I'd say offer him the couch, but we're already sleeping on it!" Mush laughed at his own remark and then untangled his own feet from the blankets.

The bathroom door slammed open and Skittery exited. He looked at his two friends, exhaled deeply and then said, "I overreacted and I apologize." Then he knelt down beside the couch/bed and pulled out his large suitcase/dresser.

"Wow. Those anger management classes are really paying off." Mush grinned at Skittery and then began rummaging through the cupboards.

"No. It's my fault," Specs said, also leaving the bed. He started to make it while he spoke. "I'm such a bed hog. I always have been." He sighed, "Nellie used to always wake up on the floor."

"Nellie?" Skittery asked.

"His stuffed llama," Mush quickly provided. He moved to the refrigerator, satisfied that he had all of the necessary equipment; Skittery disappeared into the bathroom again. Mush shrieked, and then dropped a tomato with a loud 'splat'.

"What happened?" Specs asked hurrying to Mush's aid.

Mush pointed at an unidentifiable brown substance lying across the previous night's ham. "What is that?" he asked.

Specs leaned in closer. "I have no clue."

They both yelled for Skittery, who emerged from the bathroom, "What is it?" he asked, panic written across his shaving foam covered face.

Specs and Mush simultaneously pointed to the "thing."

"That's disgusting," Skittery said and then leaned closer, "what is it?"

"We don't know," said Specs.

"We weren't about to touch it," said Mush.

"So you called me? Thanks guys. I appreciate it." Skittery slammed the refrigerator shut and stomped back to the bathroom where he made it a point to be even noisier.

"Maybe he should increase those classes to two a day instead of just one," Specs said.

Mush nodded in agreement and then reopened the fridge explaining to Specs that he would just work _around_ the "thing," to which Specs replied, "You're brilliant." Mush beamed and then, after cleaning up the broken tomato on the floor, he proceeded to fill the blender with a handful of ice, a scoop of vanilla ice cream, a banana and three incredibly large tomatoes.

When Mush turned the blender on, Skittery's hamster woke up with a stare and began running circles on his wheel, which was badly in need of an oiling.

"Stop running!" Specs shouted, the squeak of the wheel giving him a headache. Butch ignored him and instead ran faster and faster until the wheel was emitting the sound of an out of tune piccolo.

Specs, hands over his ears, stood up and began banging on the side of Butch's cage.

Skittery, who was like a mother when it came to his precious hamster, sensed his pet's danger, and Spec's felt Skittery's heavy grip around his stomach. "Dude, lay off Butch, he's only a baby!" Skittery growled into his ear. Specs pulled himself free of Skittery's firm grip.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It's just…that noise…"

"No. I'm sorry, dude. I should be more sensitive to your needs. And yours too, Mush…" He trailed off, "Mush? What is that?"

Mush beamed, emptying the contents of the blender into a large glass. "My masterpiece." He said simply.

"What's in it?" Skittery asked, eyeing the concoction warily.

"The usual…ice, bananas, ice cream, tomatoes…"

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Actually, Mush's tomato shakes aren't that bad," said Specs.

"Which is exactly why I made enough for you too!"

As Specs and Mush worked on emptying their glasses and filling their stomachs, there was a loud knock at the door. Skittery jumped up and grabbed his stick, and then poised himself for an attack, just beside the door. He nodded to Mush, who prayed that the person on the other side of the door was not his mother.

He pulled the door open slowly and then said, "oh! Hey, Blink!"

Skittery lowered his stick as Blink stepped inside, "Have ya'll been outside yet?" Blink asked, shrugging his coat off. "It's freezing!"

"Blink, what are you doing here?" Specs asked.

Blink laughed, "Funny story actually. See, I got locked out of my house…"

"You don't have a key to get back inside?"

"That's the funny thing! I do have a key, and it works! Problem is, it's inside my house, and I was outside of it."

Mush patted him on the shoulder and then went to work pouring their visitor a tomato shake.

"You don't keep your house key on your key ring?" Specs asked.

"See…it _is_ on my key ring, which is sitting on my kitchen table."

"What about your garage?" Skittery suggested.

Blink stared at him for a moment in awe and then, smiling, stood up. "You're a genius, Skittery! Thanks!" He hugged Skittery and then walked out the door muttering, "I can't believe I didn't think of the garage."

"He has a garage?" Specs asked, closing the door after Blink.

Skittery shrugged, "No, but it will be a while before he remembers that."

"I think that kid would forget to breathe if his brain didn't _make_ him," Specs said.

"Uh-oh." Specs and Skittery spun around at Mush's distressed statement. Mush pointed to a wet spot on his shirt. "I think the ceiling's leaking."

"Great," said Skittery. "Is anything else going to go wrong? Why did I let you guys talk me into this?" His rant continued for several minutes and then he collapsed onto the bed. "Sorry," he said, "my therapist keeps telling me that I need to vent more…"

Specs sat down beside Skittery, "Vent any time you want to. We're here for you."

"This is nice and happy and warm and fuzzy," said Mush, "but it doesn't fix our little problem." He pointed up at the ceiling.

"I'll call Felipe," said Specs.

"Who's Felipe?" Asked Mush.

"The land lord," said Specs. He grabbed the phone from its cradle while Mush cleaned his shake mess and Skittery fed Butch.

"Skittery…I know what it is," Mush said. He'd been the only one willing to stick his face close enough to the "thing" still clinging to the ham.

"Tell us, please!" Specs said.

Mush reached inside and grasped the "thing" while Skittery and Specs began muttering things like "disease," "death," and "eww."

Then Mush let the "thing" dangle from his fingertips and the other two gasped.

"Mush. What in the name of Pete is Blink's eye patch doing in our refrigerator?"

"Beats me, but now we know the ham is safe."

"You know, now that I think of it, Blink did look a little different when he came over." Specs recalled. They all agreed and then sat down to a disease free dinner.

A/N- You gotta love slap stick humor! Please review! And stay tuned for more! SBM


End file.
